The Hidden Reality
by L-mouss
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari rasa penasaran akibat hormon remajanya, rasa sayang terhadap Ibunya yang luar biasa besar, dan sedikit faktor dari otaknya yang tak mau berhenti berpikir tentang kasus pembunuhan Ibunya. Ya, karena semua itulah Naruto harus berurusan dengan hal-hal berbau kriminal menyebalkan ini. (Rewritten and Republish) Read Warning Inside, DLDR!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, made this for no profit and just for fun.

Warning: Ooc tingkat tinggi! Amat tinggi hingga menjulang ke langit ke tujuh. :D

Smart!Naruto, AU, a lil' bit hack activity, BL, Sho-ai, end with threesome.

Note: merupakan hasil rewrite dari cerita sebelumnya dengan judul yang sama. Please, setelah ini baca A/N yang panjang di akhir cerita. Thanks.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Hidden Reality

* * *

Naruto menjatuhkan sebuah buku berukuran besar ke atas sebuah meja yang berada dalam perpustakaan. dia menarik kursi yang ada di sampingnya dan duduk di sana. Dia menatap buku itu dengan bosan dan membukanya, berpura-pura membaca.

Setelah lima menit berlalu, dia menutup buku itu dan berdiri lagi. Dia mengambil buku itu dan berjalan menuju rak buku untuk menyimpannya. Setelahnya, dia berjalan menuju ke sebuah komputer yang tak terpakai dan duduk di depan benda tersebut. Dia kemudian menyalakannya.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Sekarang, jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung, karena itu perpustakaan sepi dari pengunjung, hanya beberapa siswa saja di dalamnya. Semuanya tampak sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing dan karenanya perpustakaan ini sunyi. _Well_, memang sebuah perpustakaan harus keliatan sunyi 'kan?

Jika ada dari kalian yang bertanya kenapa Naruto ada di sini? Jawabannya bukan karena Naruto membolos. Tapi karena salah seorang gurunya sudah muak dengan kebodohan dan ketidakpedulian Naruto dalam menanggapi pelajaran yang disampaikan. _Well_, bodoh menurut pandangan mereka.

Saat dia kembali memperhatikan layar komputer itu, dia mencolokkan _flash drive_ miliknya ke _CPU_.

Dia menunggu beberapa saat lalu membuka sebuah folder yang ada dalam _flash drive_ miliknya. Dia kemudian menjalankan sebuah aplikasi.

Layar komputer itu langsung berubah mengikuti tampilan dari aplikasi yang dibukanya. Tapi kemudian muncul sebuah peringatan kecil di tengah-tengah layar untuk memasukan alamat IP. Sang remaja menyeringai.

Dia beralih ke komputer sebelah dan menyalakannya. Dia kemudian kembali ke komputer awal yang dimainkannya dan memasukan angka-angka yang sudah dihafalnya kemarin. Dia menekan tombol _enter _setelahnya.

Layar itu langsung berubah menjadi sebuah tampilan _database_ dengan kode-kode yang cukup rumit. Dan dengan tak sengaja dia berseru, "Yeah!" tapi langsung segera diam setelahnya.

Beberapa siswa menatapnya dengan tatapan heran dan jengkel tapi dia tak mempedulikannya. Dia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Dia dengan cepat mengetik tombol-tombol yang ada di _keyboard_ dan tampilan layar itu berubah menjadi kode-kode sederhana, kemudian berubah lagi menjadi sebuah artikel.

Dan akhirnya, dia sudah mencapai tujuannya.

Naruto beralih ke komputer sebelahnya dan mengambil satu lagi _flash drive _dari dalam saku celana seragamnya. Dia mencolokkannya ke _CPU_ dan segera melihat isi dalam _flash drive_ itu. Dia membuka aplikasi pengaman yang segera disambungkannya dengan komputer yang pertama dengan menggunakan jaringan internet.

Aplikasi di komputer pertama adalah sebuah aplikasi yang berguna untuk meretas _database_, baik itu _database _seseorang maupun _database_ sebuah organisasi. Dan aplikasi itu selalu berhasil menembus sistem yang dimiliki _database _manapun tanpa kegagalan.

Aplikasi ini dia dapat dari seseorang. Dia tak mengenalnya, tapi dia berhasil meminta aplikasi ini dan mendapatkannya dengan mudah.

Sedangkan aplikasi yang sedang dia jalankan di komputer lainnya merupakan sebuah aplikasi yang berfungsi untuk memperingatinya jika dia tertangkap sedang mengintip _database_ tersebut dan keberadaannya dilacak.

Tentu dia tak mendapatkan kedua aplikasi ini sepaket. Dia mendapatkannya secara terpisah. Dan anehnya, aplikasi ini dia dapatkan lebih sulit ketimbang aplikasi untuk meretas tadi. Dia bahkan harus membayar―sekaligus bersembunyi dari Kyuubi karena dia menggunakan uang Kakaknya itu untuk membayar―untuk mendapatkan aplikasi ini.

Dia kembali memperhatikan komputer yang menjalankan aplikasi untuk meretas dan memperhatikan artikel yang ada di sana. Sebenarnya bukan artikel sih, lebih kepada sebuah laporan.

Dia mulai membacanya.

.

.

.

Kamis, 4 Agustus 20XX

**NATIONAL POLICE AGENCY**

Tipe Formulir: D-23, Laporan Kasus Pembunuhan.

Penanggung Jawab: Detektif Sarutobi Asuma.

Lokasi: Tokyo.

Telah terjadi pembunuhan, kemarin, Rabu, 3 Agustus 20XX, yang berlokasi di jalan Sakura.

Korban merupakan seorang wanita yang berprofesi sebagai koki di restoran Gawwa.

Ditemukan tewas akibat luka tembak di dada kanannya, oleh warga setempat sekitar pukul 21.00 waktu setempat.

Ciri-ciri korban:

Tinggi: 165 cm.

Rambut merah, tubuh ramping, kulit cerah, terdapat luka tembakan di dadanya.

Dari kartu identitasnya, diketahui bahwa nama korban merupakan Namikaze Kushina. Beberapa petugas sudah menginformasikan keluarga korban.

Investigasi lanjutan akan dilakukan segera.

.

.

.

Itu merupakan laporan awal, laporan yang dibuat beberapa jam setelah pembunuhan ibunya, laporan yang sudah berusia tiga minggu tiga hari.

Naruto kemudian memilih laporan berikutnya.

.

.

.

Senin, 8 Agustus 20XX

**NATIONAL POLICY AGENCY**

Tipe Formulis: D-23, Laporan Kasus Pembunuhan.

Penanggung Jawab: Detektif Sarutobi Asuma.

Lokasi: Tokyo.

Penyelidikan terhadap kasus ini masih terus dilanjutkan. Belum ada perkembangan signifikan tapi beberapa bukti yang didapatkan telah dikirim ke pihak forensik.

Pendekatan khusus kepada pihak keluarga telah dilakukan untuk melihat apakah mereka mengetahui tersangka pembunuhan, atau ada kaitannya dengan pembunuhan ini.

Investigasi lanjutan akan segera dilakukan.

.

.

.

Ah, ya... Naruto ingat hari di mana seorang pria berumuran sekitar tiga puluhan datang ke rumahnya untuk menanyakan beberapa hal. Dia ingat saat pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Detektif Sarutobi Asuma pada Ayahnya dan mulai menanyakan beberapa hal tentang kebiasaan Ibunya yang mencurigakan, dan berbagai hal yang tak ingin dipikirkan Naruto saat itu karena hari sebelumnya merupakan hari pemakaman Ibunya.

Naruto menguap dan melarikan jari-jarinya melalui rambutnya. Dia membuka laporan yang selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya lagi, dan selanjutnya lagi karena tak ada dari laporan itu yang kelihatan penting baginya, hingga dia berhenti di laporan yang dibuat lima hari yang lalu.

Dia kemudian membacanya.

.

.

.

Selasa, 23 Agustus 20XX

**NATIONAL POLICY AGENCY**

Tipe Formulis: D-23, Laporan Kasus Pembunuhan.

Penanggung Jawab: Detektif Sarutobi Asuma.

Lokasi: Tokyo.

Pihak forensik telah selesai dengan pemeriksaan mereka terhadap data-data dan barang bukti kasus pembunuhan ini dan telah mendapatkan hasil.

Pihak FBI telah dihubungi untuk dimintai bantuan karena menurut data dari pihak forensik, tersangka merupakan pembunuh bayaran yang dicari oleh pihak FBI. Tersangka merupakan seorang penjahat internasional yang dikenal dengan nama Akasuna no Sasori.

Pendekatan terhadap keluarga masih terus dilakukan.

.

.

.

_Well_, ini aneh. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, Naruto tak pernah melihat satu pun polisi datang ke rumahnya dan memberitahukan kabar mengenai perkembangan kasus pembunuhan ibunya. _Sebenarnya apa yang mereka sembunyikan?_ Naruto benar-benar butuh informasi tambahan.

Dia mencoba mencari data tentang Akasuna no Sasori di _database_ tersebut. Dia tersenyum saat dia mendapati data itu, dia membukanya dan menunggu beberapa saat hingga data itu terbuka. Dia kemudian membacanya... dan mengkerutkan dahinya.

Sama sekali tak ada informasi yang berguna di data itu, bahkan sketsa wajah yang ada di sana pun terlihat sangat buruk dan tak jelas. Satu-satunya yang menurut Naruto berguna ialah riwayat kriminalnya. Sasori dikatakan telah melakukan belasan kasus kriminal (pembunuhan)... dan tak pernah sekalipun dia tertangkap oleh polisi. Jangankan itu, bahkan data-data yang dimiliki kepolisian Jepang, setelah sekian lama, benar-benar menyedihkan. Rasanya Naruto ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang.

Yang membuatnya bingung adalah bagaimana bisa pihak forensik mengidentifikasi pelaku pembunuhan Ibunya sebagai penjahat internasional ini. Otaknya butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga bisa menemukan logika yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan di atas. Tentu saja, dari peluru. Kebanyakan pembunuh bayaran yang profesional akan menggunakan senjata khusus untuk membunuh korbannya, dan dia yakin dari peluru yang bersarang di tubuh Ibunya, mereka bisa mengidentifikasi identitas sang pembunuh.

Matanya menangkap sebuah kalimat yang tertulis di sana. _Seorang saksi mata mengatakan dia sempat melihat sang penjahat dan mengatakan bahwa dia mempunyai rambut merah yang bahkan kelihatan jelas di kegelapan dan tertutup sebagian oleh tudung jaketnya._

Naruto menghela napasnya. Informasi ini sama sekali tak berguna. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Setelah berpikir selama semenit, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meretas tempat lain. Membuang napasnya, Naruto keluar dari aplikasi itu dan membuka sebuah aplikasi yang bisa dikatakan kembaran dari aplikasi yang tadi dia gunakan, hanya saja memiiliki fitur-fitur lebih seperti pencarian alamat IP, dan sebagainya. Simpulannya, aplikasi ini lebih canggih daripada aplikasi sebelumnya. Sayang, aplikasi ini cukup rumit dan memakan waktu yang lama.

Ah, ya. Dia akan meretas _database_ FBI. Bodoh memang, tapi jika dia berhasil masuk dengan cepat dan melihat informasi tentang Akasuna no Sasori mungkin―ya, mungkin saja―dia bisa tahu sedikit tentang kasus pembunuhan penuh teka-teki ini, dan memuaskan rasa penasarannya yang bingung dengan kelakuan Ayah dan Ibunya sebelum kematian Ibunya.

Saat layar komputernya berubah menjadi latar aplikasi itu, dia menghela napasnya. Oke, dia bingung apa motivasinya hingga dia berani melakukan hal seperti ini. Hukuman dari perbuatan yang dilakukannya ini cukup berat. Penasaran, dan... dia terlalu sayang dengan Ibunya hingga dia ingin memecahkan kasus ini, juga tak ada kabar dari pihak kepolisian. Oke, itu cukup baginya, dia akan melakukan hal ini. Lagi pula dia sudah terlanjur basah, sebaiknya dia lanjutkan terus kegiatannya.

Dia meng-_klik _ salah satu _icon_ yang ada di bagian bawah yang berguna untuk mencari informasi-informasi penting yang dibutuhkannya untuk meretas suatu _database_.

Dia memasukan "_Federal Bureau of Investigation"_ di kolom pertama kotak peringatan yang ada di tengah layar lalu meng-_klik_ "_search"_.

Aplikasi itu mulai memproses tapi hanya alamat IP saja yang dicarinya, sedangkan data yang lain tak menunjukkan proses pencarian melainkan hanya tanda "_strep_" mengisi kolom-kolom tersebut. _Well_, Naruto tak terlalu peduli akan hal itu karena yang diperlukannya hanyalah alamat IP saja.

Tapi bahkan setelah sepuluh menit berlalu pencarian itu tak selesai-selesai. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tasnya yang ada di atas meja perpustakaan, di samping tempat bekas dia menjatuhkan buku tadi. Lalu dia kembali ke tempat duduknya lagi dan mulai menunggu sambil memangku tasnya. Tapi kemudian dia meletakkan tas yang ada di pangkuannya ke atas kursi yang ada di sebelahnya.

Empat puluh menit kemudian pencarian itu membuahkan hasil. Dia menarik kotak hasil itu ke bawah lalu meng-_klik_ _icon_ lain yang ada di sana hingga muncul kotak baru dengan satu kolom untuk diisi dengan alamat IP. Dia lalu memasukan alamat itu di sana.

Bertepatan dengan itu, bel sekolah berbunyi. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menatap sekilas jam yang tegantung di dinding perpustakaan. Dan ternyata bel tadi adalah bel tanda istirahat. Naruto menghela napasnya, dia masih punya waktu sedikit.

Layar komputer mulai berubah menjadi tampilan kode-kode rumit tapi tiba-tiba sebuah kotak peringatan muncul dan meminta untuk dimasukkan kode berupa angka-angka.

_Apa yang_...

Mata Naruto membesar. Ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dan memijat keningnya.

Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dibutuhkan kode khusus untuk meretas _database_ FBI.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa? Apa?_

Naruto melirik komputer yang berada di sebelah, menatapnya selama beberapa saat, dan tersenyum seketika. Dia beralih ke komputer itu, me _-minimize_ aplikasi yang sedang berjalan dan membuka sebuah aplikasi baru. Dia menunggu beberapa saat hingga aplikasi itu terbuka. Dia lalu mencari kode yang dimiliki pihak FBI dari situ.

Butuh beberapa menit hingga hasil itu didapatkannya, dan selama itu Naruto terus melirik ke arah jam dinding karena waktunya yang semakin sempit.

Saat jam istirahat berakhir, murid dari kelas satu akan memenuhi perpustakaan ini karena Anko-sensei, yang merupakan guru sejarah ingin menggunakan perpustakaan sebagai tempat belajar kali ini. Dan Naruto, mau tak mau harus menghentikan kegiatannya ini karena dia tak bisa meretas sesuatu kalau terlalu banyak gangguan.

Dari mana Naruto tahu semua ini? Ponselnya yang memberitahunya.

Lagi pula Naruto memang harus masuk kelas lagi, walau dia yakin kalau pasti berakhir dengan dirinya diusir atau di suruh menghadap kepala sekolah, lagi. Dan dia sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan nenek sihir itu.

Dia segera memasukkan angka-angka yang merupakan kode yang dibutuhkannya sesaat setelah aplikasi pencari kode miliknya mendapatkan hasil. Kode itu berjumlah sepuluh angka dan segera setelah angka-angka itu dimasukkan, dia langsung menekan _enter._

Layar berubah menjadi bentuk tampilan _database_ dengan kode-kode yang begitu rumit, lebih rumit daripada _database_ kepolisian Jepang tapi Naruto yakin dia dapat mengurusnya. Dia dengan cepat mengetik tombol-tombol yang ada di _keyboard_ sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama perubahan terhadap kode-kode itu.

Sebenarnya _database_ itu terlalu besar, tapi Naruto berhasil mencari apa yang dia perlukan dalam waktu singkat. Dia membuka daftar buronan FBI dan mencari nama Akasuna no Sasori. _Dapat,_ teriaknya dalam hati sesaat setelah dia melihat nama pembunuh itu.

Dia mengetikkan beberapa tombol di _keyboard_ dan tampilan layar berubah dan menunjukkan data-data milik Sasori. Dia tersenyum puas.

Di sana terdapat sketsa wajah sang pembunuh dengan jelas juga foto samar wajahnya dan data-data lain tentangnya.

Melirik ke arah jam, Naruto menyadari bahwa waktunya semakin sempit. Dia membuka tas miliknya dan merogoh ke dalam dengan cepat. Dia terus merogoh tas tersebut hingga tangannya mendapatkan benda yang diinginkannya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah kaset kosong yang dibelinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dia membuka _CD Drive_ kemudian memasukkan kaset itu ke dalamnya. Dia kemudian menyalin semua data tentang Sasori yang ada di _database_ milik FBI ke dalam kaset itu. Lalu, sebuah kotak muncul di tengah layar komputernya, menandakan bahwa proses penyalinan telah dimulai.

Tapi―

Naruto melirik komputer di sebelah dan menyadari kalau aplikasi pengaman yang dia buka dari awal tengah berkelip. Mengerutkan dahinya, Naruto membuka aplikasi itu. Matanya membesar seketika saat dia melihat kotak peringatan di tengah layar komputer.

Dia tengah dilacak.

_Oh sial! Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Waktu di kotak itu terus menghitung mundur, dan Naruto hanya punya lima menit lagi sebelum keberadaannya diketahui. Naruto melirik ke arah komputer utamanya dan mengetuk meja dengan tak sabaran saat dilihatnya proses penyalinan baru mencapai setengah.

_Ayolah, ayolah._

Empat menit dan terus mundur.

Siswa-siswa telah berdatangan, beberapa melihat ke arahnya dengan bingung dan Naruto mengasumsikan, alasannya adalah karena mereka bingung kenapa Naruto terlihat begitu panik dan kenapa Naruto menggunakan dua komputer sekaligus. Naruto berpura-pura untuk menghiraukan mereka.

Tiga menit dan terus mundur.

Naruto melihat aplikasi pengamannya dan mengetikkan beberapa tombol di _keyboard_. Sebuah kotak baru yang lebih kecil dari kotak peringatan muncul dan dia dengan cepat mengetikkan kode penghancur yang dia ketahui, lalu menunggu.

Dua menit dan terus mundur.

Makin banyak siswa yang berada di dalam perpustakaan dan Naruto harus menenangkan dirinya agar dia tak panik dan merasa terganggu. Dia terus mengetuk-ngetuk meja sambil melihat ke proses penyalinan yang belum selesai.

Satu menit dan terus mundur.

proses penyalinan itu selesai saat waktu berada di antara tiga puluh detik dan empat puluh detik. Jangan Tanya lengkapnya karena Naruto tak ingat, atau tepatnya tak peduli karena sesaat setelah proses itu selesai dan _CD Drive_ terbuka dia mengambil kaset itu dan langsung menekan _enter_… dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Waktu masih menghitung mundur dan terus mundur. Dia menekan tombol _enter_ beberapa kali tapi tetap saja, tak terjadi apa-apa.

_Sial!_ Dia merogoh tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaset dari dalam sana. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia mengeluarkan kaset itu dari dalam tempatnya. Dia berhasil mengeluarkan kaset itu tapi tempatnya terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai. Dia menghiraukannya.

Dia memasukkan kaset itu ke dalam _CD Drive_ dan langsung menekan tombol _escape_ berulang-ulang kali, tak menunggu kaset itu untuk memproses.

Waktu sudah memasuki sepuluh detik dan terus mundur. Naruto terus-terusan menekan tombol _escape, _berdoa agar apa yang dia lakukan segera berhasil.

Waktu mencapai lima detik, dan berhenti di sana. Naruto memandang layar komputer yang satunya dan menyadari kalau tampilan layar mulai memudar, berkabur dan kemudian menghitam, memakan _database_ beserta aplikasi miliknya. Dia mematikan aplikasi pengaman dan melepas _flash drive_ miliknya lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan komputer utama yang sekarang layarnya sudah hitam, lalu mengantongi kedua _flash drive_ itu.

Naruto mendesah. Mungkin bagi orang lain yang hanya sekedar melintas, mereka akan mengira kalau komputer itu mati tapi Naruto tahu kalau komputer sudah rusak dimakan virus dari kasetnya. Dia mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kasetnya dengan membuka _CD_ _Drive_ dan ternyata _CD Drive_ itu terbuka. Dia mengambil kasetnya dan berlutut untuk mengambil tempatnya tapi tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundaknya.

Naruto tersentak dan langsung berdiri tegak. Dia memasukkan kaset itu ke dalam tempatnya lalu berbalik sambil tangannya yang memegang kaset itu, disembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Orang yang memegang pundaknya adalah siswa yang berasal dari kelasnya. Namanya adalah Gaara, Sabaku Gaara, pemuda dengan rambut merah, mata hijau agak pudar dihiasi kantung mata (terkadang Naruto sering berpikir kalau pemuda ini tak pernah tidur) dan tubuh tinggi semampai, mungkin sama tinggi dengan Naruto.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," kata Gaara.

Naruto mengernyit, dia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari orang lain sekarang. Naruto mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan kaset itu ke dalam tasnya. "Maaf, tapi aku harus masuk kelas."

"Tak ada guru yang masuk setelah ini."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin pulang."

Gaara mengangguk dan sepertinya dia tahu kalau Naruto tak ingin diganggu, tapi dia belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Gaara melirik ke arah komputer yang layarnya tak menyala lagi. "Apa yang terjadi dengan komputer itu?"

"Mati," jawab Naruto singkat dan setelahnya dia memakai tas punggung miliknya dan berjalan keluar dari tempat ini dengan cepat. Dia tak menoleh ke belakang tapi dia yakin Gaara memperhatikan setiap langkahnya hingga dia hilang di balik pintu. Naruto menghiraukannya.

Kalau setelah ini tak ada guru yang masuk berarti Naruto bisa pergi ke suatu tempat, bukan rumahnya yang dilanda kesedihan tapi ke suatu tempat yang indah, tempat di mana dia bisa tersenyum dan tempat di mana dia bisa melepas kepenatannya dari hidup menyedihkannya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: oke, sebelumnya author note ini akan sangat panjang.

Pertama-tama, setelah beberapa saat aku memutuskan kalau cerita ini berdiri sendiri, bukan prequel maupun sequel karena sulit untuk menulis sequel dari reality, dan aku terlalu malas menghubungkan faktanya, biarkan reality oneshot saja tanpa prequel dan sequel lalu cerita ini akan berdiri sendiri, :D.

Kedua, thanks buat Natha Nala, hahaha, kok ganti nama lagi sih? Btw, nih satu dulu ya, dan pelan-pelan, XD, dan kicau kita berdua di box pm lucu ya, #diabarusadar, XD.

Terus, #lirikreview, special thanks juga buat aikhazuna117 karena kata-katanya benar-benar membuatku senyum sekaligus miris karena benar juga udah lama aku belum mengupdate cerita ini setelah memutuskan untuk menulis ulang. Hahaha, kata-katamu itu benar-benar menohokku, tapi kata teman fb kata-katamu itu manis banget hingga mereka yang menerima review seperti itu pasti langsung ditulis lanjut, XD. Btw, aku sempet kepengen discontinue cerita ini, #kabur.

Oke, makasih juga buat yang lainnya yang telah review/fave/follow. Maaf ya, karena aku mempublish ulang cerita ini, itu berarti aku harus menghapus cerita sebelumnya dan semua review kalian juga fave dan follow, :'(, but I'm happy with the responses, :D.

Untuk pair… oke, sebelumnya aku bilang Kaka/Naru 'kan? Setelah masa-masa panjang, aku memutuskan kalau pair akhirnya akan menjadi… Kaka/Naru/Sasu aka Threesome, XD, salahkan aku karena aku lagi tergila-gila dengan Threesome hingga keseringan memasangkan OTP-ku dengan tambahan satu karakter, XD.

Mungkin setelah UN baru aku lanjutkan untuk mengupdate cerita ini, oleh karena itu bersabarlah untuk kalian yang menunggu.

Lalu, aku mungkin sedikit meriset saat menulis cerita ini tapi aku nggak sampai gila-gilanya meriset kiri-kanan karena aku melakukan hal ini untuk kesenangan semata, XD, jadi jika di atas ada kesalahan maka maklumilah, karena sebagian besar berasal dari imajinasi liarku.

Finally, the end, Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
